Amusement Park
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick, Jackie, and Jackie's parents take the kids to an amusement park. Find out what goes on. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Amusement Park

"I hope this amusement park is good." Jackie said as she, Nick, and the kids drove along.

They were going to an amusement park almost two hours outside of Vegas. It wasn't a huge amusement park or anything, it was more for little kids but a lot of the teachers at Jackie's school had taken their own children there and told her that hers would love it so she and Nick decided to take the kids.

They decided to leave early in the morning, spend the day at the amusement park and then stay the night in a hotel that had a swimming pool so the kids could swim. They'd head back to Vegas the following morning. Jackie's parents followed behind them in there own car so they could help them with the kids.

"I hope so too." Nick replied.

Jasmine, Houston, and Karlie were all sleeping soundly, being this early in the morning that didn't surprise Jackie. Johnna on the other hand was wide awake, staring out the window.

"Baby moo cow." Johnna exclaimed excitedly from the back seat as she frantically pointed out the window at a calf in a field next to its mother.

"Yeah isn't he cute?" Jackie responded.

"Yeah." Johnna agreed.

"How do you know it's a he?" Nick asked Jackie teasingly.

"I just know." She responded as she scrunched her nose at him.

Nick laughed at her.

"Johnna what does a moo cow say?" Jackie asked.

"Meow." She answered without missing a beat.

Jackie laughed "No, that's what a kitty says, a moo cow says mooooo." Jackie told her.

"Mooooo." Johnna said, copying her mother, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Someone's tired." Nick whispered to Jackie with a laugh.

"Yeah, she's so tired she's getting goofy." Jackie said as she glanced back at the little girl, who was still giggling up a storm.

After what seemed like an eternity they arrived at their hotel. All four kids were now wide awake and Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna were extremely excited.

After they got checked in and got everything unloaded they drove over to the amusement park. After paying the admittance fee the family started walking around the park.

"Cars." Houston exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at a ride where you sat in a car and it lifted you a little ways off the ground and went around slowly.

Three people could fit in one car so Nick got in line so he could take Jasmine and Houston while Jackie's dad got in line with Johnna so he could go with her.

When the ride started Houston was having so much fun he didn't know what to do with himself. He'd smile and then laugh like crazy.

Nick laughed.

"Is this fun little buddy?" He asked the excited little boy.

"Yeah." Houston replied.

"Good." Nick told him.

He glanced over at Jasmine, she also appeared to be having fun, she had a big smile on her face, although Nick guessed she wasn't having quite as much fun as her little brother.

Johnna and her grandpa were in the car right behind the one Nick, Jazz and Houston were in.

"Are ya having fun?" Rich (Jackie's dad) asked his granddaughter.

"Yeah fun." She replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Rich said as he gave her a thumbs up.

She grinned at him and returned the thumbs up.

"Say hi to your mommy and grandma." He told her as he pointed out the side of the car to where Jackie and her mom stood watching the ride.

"Hi mama, hi ammy." Johnna called as she frantically waved at them.

Although Jackie and her mom couldn't hear the little girl they saw her waving at them.

Jackie, with a smile on her face waved back while Jackie's mom snapped pictures like crazy.

"Kari seepin." Johnna relayed to her grandfather when she saw her baby sister fast asleep in her stroller which was right next to Jackie.

"She is? Is she wore out?" Rich asked.

"Yeah." Johnna said as she nodded her head up and down.

Rich chuckled at his granddaughter.

When the ride was over they went to the bumper cars. Since only two people could fit in one car Nick took Houston, Jackie's mom took Johnna, Jackie took Jasmine, and Jackie's dad sat it out and stood with Karlie, who was now awake looking around in fascination at all the different things to see.

Jasmine was having a blast with Jackie in her car, that is until there was a big bump.

"Top it dada." Jasmine said as she pointed her finger at Nick accusingly when he bumped their car.

Nick and Jackie burst out laughing at her angry tone.

"Do gin." Houston said, clearly having a blast as he clapped his hands together.

"No Houden." Jasmine said, this time turning her anger to her little brother.

Jackie continued to drive the car and soon someone else bumped their car.

"Top it." Jasmine said as she turned around and again pointed her finger at the guilty party, but this time it wasn't Nick and Houston, it was a complete stranger!

Jackie was mortified, as was the woman.

"I'm so sorry." The woman said apologetically to Jackie.

"It's ok, that's the whole fun of it, although she obviously doesn't agree." Jackie told the lady with a laugh as she motioned towards Jasmine.

Jackie maneuvered the car and drove it to where it was less crowded, hoping that no one else would hit their car, fearing what Jasmine might say.

Jackie couldn't help it, Jasmine's antics were too much, she started laughing uncontrollably.

When the ride was over Jackie was laughing so hard she couldn't even help Jasmine get out of her seatbelt and out of the car, Nick had to come over and help her.

Once Jasmine was out of the car she looked at Jackie angrily.

"No funny mama." She said before she turned on her heels and marched over to where Jackie's dad stood with Karlie.

"Are you alright dear?" Nick asked with a laugh as he helped Jackie get out of the car.

"I…can't….breathe." She answered between fits of laughter.

Pretty soon Nick was laughing just as hard.

"The look on her face was too much." Jackie said once she had regained her composure, although still chuckling.

"She's such a character." Nick agreed.

After the bumper car fiasco the family decided to go have some lunch.

After lunch they went on a lot more rides, there was even a train that families could ride and it went around the entire amusement park, the whole family went on it, even Karlie, who grinned happily on Jackie's lap.

"I think that was my favorite ride of the day." Jackie declared when the ride was over.

"Yeah that was fun." Nick agreed.

Jackie glanced at her watch and was shocked to see it was already evening.

"I think the kids are getting tired, and I think we've went on almost every ride there is, what do you say we call it a day? We can go back to the hotel so the kids can take a little nap and then they can go swimming a little later?"

"Ok sounds good to me." Nick said.

Jackie's parents agreed.

The family then left the park and headed back to their hotel.

When they got there the kids took about an hour nap and then they wanted to go swimming so Nick, Jackie, and the kids, headed to the hotel's pool while Jackie's parents headed to the hotel lobby so they could get some coffee.

Nick swam with the kids while Jackie held Karlie at the edge of the pool. Jackie dipped the baby's feet in the water and she let out an excited squeal.

"Is that fun?" Jackie asked the infant with a laugh as she did it again.

The baby giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Mama." Karlie babbled.

"Oh my god, Nicky she just said mama, she said mama." Jackie said excitedly.

Nick gently pushed the other three kids over to the side of the pool where Jackie and the baby sat.

"Say it again sweetheart, say mama." Jackie told the baby so that the others could hear.

The baby just stared at her blankly.

"Mama." Jackie said slowly, hoping the baby would copy her.

The baby smiled at her but didn't say it.

"Mama." Jackie tried again.

"She said it." Jackie said defensively to Nick who was grinning at her teasingly.

"Sure she did." Nick said with a smile, pretending he didn't believe his wife.

"She did." Jackie insisted.

"Mama." Jackie tried again, teaching was in her blood and she wasn't giving up.

"Hi mama." Houston said.

"Hi Houston." Jackie said with a laugh.

Houston looked around at everyone as if to say _well the baby wouldn't say it so I did_.

Jackie turned her attention back to the baby "See your big brother can say it, now it's your turn." She told the infant.

In response Karlie started to fuss.

"Oh all right, I'll quit pestering you." Jackie said as she gently rocked the baby back and forth.

Karlie quit crying and looked at the pool expectantly.

Jackie laughed and took the hint and dipped the baby's feet in the water.

Karlie let out a happy squeal of gratitude.

Nick and the other kids resumed swimming in the pool.

Nick and the kids swam for an hour and a half, the kids were having so much fun swimming that they didn't want to quit, but eventually Nick and Jackie managed to convince them it was time for bed.

When they got back to their hotel room they gave the kids a bath and then put them to bed.

Soon after that Nick and Jackie got into bed too.

As Jackie lay in bed trying to fall asleep she couldn't help but smile. Today had been so much fun, the kids had had a blast at the amusement park and in the pool, and Karlie had reached a huge milestone, even if no one besides Jackie had heard her.

The End!


End file.
